ZackWooz
ZackWooz (aka KountVonKlokz, from 2011-2015) is one of the Woozband members and the ex-boyfriend of current animator, JennyWooz. He has also dated Zeenawooz, but they broke up. He is currently dating nobody. Past History of ZackWooz ZackWooz was once Jenny's boyfriend, but he went on a trip around the world. Jenny was heartbroken, but Zack promised as soon as he got back they would get married. Months later Jenny got a message, "The ship carrying Zack has been sunk by a hurricane near the Bermuda Triangle. No survivors have been found". Jenny was so upset. However Zack was alive and was stuck on a deserted island, where he found state energy and vowed that he would become its master, and he did. Months later Jenny and Max fell in love. They later got married and had a splendid wedding day, everyone was happy. Until Zack came back! When he saw Max and Jenny, he was shocked. He told them that he would go back in time and fix this, so that Jenny would be in love with him. But this plan failed. He became evil from his heartbreak as well as the result from the energy radiations on the island. He referred himself as KountVonKlokz, a name based from his evil abilities to turn back time although most of his evil things he did to Woozworld later on had nothing to do with time. This was because Woozens destroyed his Time Keeperz plan. He has also: teamed up with Chokolienz, brought Zeenawooz to Woozworld, trapped the Woozband in a cave on his island, kidnapped Santawooz, trapped GoodOldwooz in GoodOldwooz's laboratory, locked himself, the Woozband and Zeenawooz in a house and made woozens vote for their favorite Woozband member, brought IceQueen to Woozworld, promising her that if she froze it over, she can call it Freezeworld and rule it. All of these plans have failed thanks to Woozband and Woozens. He disappeared for a short time, but his evil partner and then-girlfriend Zeena stayed and acted rude and attention-seeking for her own satisfaction. Attempt at Redemption In February 2015, Zack crossed over to the good side after dumping ZeenaWooz, realizing that she was fake, conceited, and didn't even care about him. Zeena didn't even care and remained evil and bratty. Jenny had fallen to a state of sleep and nobody knew how it started. Zack became an ally with the Woozband to help Jenny wake up. Throughout this time, he admitted he still loved her although Max teased him about it despite the fact that Max wasn't as romantically interested. At Woozworld Prom 2015 in May, Zack asked Jenny to make up and become a couple again. She hesitantly refused his request, which Zack took calmly at first, but left Woozworld and planned to never return. After the Woozband spotted his hideout in Nepal, he said he was still going with the plan to leave. Zeena was there to attempt a relationship, but he decided not to associate with her either because she was evil and ruined his reputation. Zeena used her evil scientific powers against him. How is ZackWooz right now? Little is known about what happened after that moment. Zackwooz has not made any further "attacks" and has not changed his name back to KountVonKlokz but isn't exactly a good guy. He also never got back with Zeena. Either she may have killed him with her powers or used them to make him disappear. Trivia * Most players thinks Zack is FilWooz and EvaWooz's father. * His eye colour code is 4bacc6 Category:Woozens Category:Males Category:Blondes Category:Animators Category:Woozworld's People Category:Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Woozworld's Villains Category:Villains